


Close to Task

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon notices that something's off with Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Task

"You don't have to be my friend, you know," Elyon said. Miranda wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to this possible setback in her task. In reality, she did have to be Elyon's friend. She wasn't sure how Phobos would choose to punish her if she failed in this "simple" assignment, but it would certainly be painful. Maybe even fatal since it was particularly important that Miranda keep Elyon occupied and distracted before she found out too much. So, barring running off to an entirely different universe, Miranda did have to put up a convincing front of being Elyon's friend.

So, how to reply now, Miranda wondered. Keep playing the innocent girl, a loving friend, of course, she knew. "What do you mean?" Miranda asked Elyon, being sure to look directly into her eyes, though for some reason Elyon was now trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I know my brother's been really worried about me. But he can't just make someone be my friend, prince or not."

"But I am your friend, and it's not because I was ordered to be," Miranda lied.

"No, Miranda, it's okay. I can tell you don't want to be here, sometimes you're kind of distant. I am a little boring. Don't feel like you're being disloyal or anything like that if you want to go do something else without me," Elyon said.

Miranda put her arm around Elyon, smiling at her. "There's no place I want to be more than here," she said.

"A-Are you sure?" Elyon stuttered, a little surprised at the sudden affection.

"Of course," Miranda began. "I suppose I might seem a little off sometimes. But isn't there a reason you might be a little bothered sometimes, even around your closest friends?"

Elyon's mouth fell open. In some casual conversation, she had shared with Miranda her feeling for her former best friend on earth. But that couldn't be talking about that, could she? "Um, yeah, I guess if you're in a bad mood, have something else on your mind, or-"

Miranda gently put her finger to Elyon's lips to interrupted. "Not that," she said slowly, smiling curtly as she did.

Elyon was nervous now, and avoided eye contact as she asked the next question. "You don't have a crush on me, do you?"

Miranda took hold of Elyon's face, forcing her to look at her. "Exactly," she said. She then closed her eyes, moving in closer to kiss Elyon. Elyon was tense in her surprise at first, but soon relaxed and kissed her back. Inwardly, Miranda congratulated herself on her victory. This new development would not only make her assignment easier, but also more fun. A little sugar was the perfect distraction for the sweet lonely princess.


End file.
